Petit commerce entre amies
by Hito-76
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. S-J


**Petit commerce entre amies **

**Résumé**: Tout est dans le titre…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, Humour…  
**Spoilers**: Début Saison 7  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Alors dans le genre pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout crédible…(j'entends déjà Helios hurler ! ;-) )  
Un grand merci à Gjc597 et un gros bisou à Helios, Aurélia, Cassi et Orélila !  
Un autre grand merci à Suz' pour les corrections !

******************************************

Sam refit ses calculs pour la troisième fois et soupira bruyamment devant l'étrangeté des résultats. Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège et balaya du regard son laboratoire. Elle aurait bien eu besoin d'un petit remontant… ou d'une petite visite pour lui remonter le moral.  
En réponse à ses désirs, des pas se firent brusquement entendre et Sam redressa la tête, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la personne qu'elle avait espérée mais…

- Salut Sam !  
- Hello !

Janet s'avança tranquillement, ses talons hauts claquant familièrement sur le sol, avant de s'arrêter devant son bureau. Les yeux étrangement brillants, elle posa ses deux mains sur le meuble et se pencha vers son amie.

- Il y en a une nouvelle !

Sam haussa les sourcils, faisant mine d'être intéressée.

- Vraiment ? Et de qui ?  
- … De notre Colonel préféré, répondit Janet, un sourire au coin.

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement avant de repartir de façon précipitée. Là, elle était vraiment intéressée !

- Et tu l'as vue ?  
- Pas encore, non ! Mais la nouvelle fait le tour de la base ! Il paraît qu'elle est superbe !  
- Qui en est à l'origine ?  
- Le lieutenant Burns.

Isabel Burns, l'assurance d'un travail de qualité, songea Sam non sans une certaine satisfaction. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une hâte : sortir de son labo et rejoindre les quartiers de ce lieutenant.

- Eh bien, se contraignit-elle pourtant à répondre avant de tourner son regard vers l'écran de son ordinateur. J'irai voir ça une fois ces calculs terminés.

Sam sentit parfaitement le coup d'œil en biais que lui lança son amie mais fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'elle ne la leurrait en aucune façon mais c'était devenu une habitude entre les deux femmes. Le Major Carter feignait de ne pas s'intéresser à son supérieur et le Docteur Fraiser feignait de ne rien remarquer.

- Allez ! insista Janet pour la forme. J'ai un moment de libre… et puis j'ai peur qu'il n'en reste plus beaucoup... Tu sais combien elles sont rares.

C'était vrai. Elles étaient même plus que rares ! Trois en cinq ans !… Quatre maintenant.  
Sentant l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, Sam acquiesça en se levant.

- Eh bien allons voir ça de plus près, dit-elle en ouvrant un tiroir afin de prendre le porte-feuille qui s'y trouvait.

Janet lui répondit d'un sourire et lui emboîta vivement le pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sam avançait à vives foulées et son amie, compte tenu de sa petite taille et ses hauts talons avait bien du mal à la suivre. Mais loin d'en être agacée, celle-ci n'en était que plus souriante encore.

_« Le Docteur Fraiser est demandé de toute urgence à l'infirmerie ! Le Docteur Fraiser est demandé de toute urgence à l'infirmerie ! »_

- Oh non… soupira Janet, tandis que les deux femmes s'immobilisaient. Je dois y aller…  
- Tu veux que je t'en prenne une ? demanda Sam, devant la mine sombre de son amie.  
- Pas la peine. Dans cette affaire, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

Pour toute réponse à cette transgression évidente de leur accord tacite, Janet eut droit à un regard noir et sourit en s'éloignant déjà au pas de course. Sam secoua la tête avec agacement avant de poursuivre sa route. Arrivée devant les quartiers du Lieutenant Burns, elle frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'y autorisa.  
En plus du locataire des lieux se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes et, dans un ensemble parfait, toutes se tournèrent pour la saluer. Sam étant la plus gradée, elle leur répondit d'un geste vif avant de s'avancer.

- Tu en auras d'autres quand ? demanda le Sergent Robinson, poursuivant la discussion que l'arrivée de leur supérieur avait interrompue.

La mort dans l'âme, Sam comprit de suite qu'elle était arrivée trop tard… Il n'y en avait plus.

- Après-demain, je pense. Je suis désolée mais, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elles partiraient si vite. Certaines personnes m'en ont achetée plusieurs… Je vous préviens dès que j'en ai d'autres.

Dans un soupir, les deux femmes acquiescèrent piteusement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sam s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsque son attention fut attirée par le petit geste que lui fit discrètement Isabel Burns. Sentant son cœur se gonfler d'espoir, elle attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour parler.

- Vous m'en avez mise une de côté ?  
- Deux, même, répondit le jeune Lieutenant en souriant. Je sais que vous en prenez toujours deux.

Oui, ça… c'était son côté parano. Elle avait toujours peur d'en perdre une. Alors, pour être sûre, elle les achetait par paire.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam préféra ne pas demander pourquoi elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur. Ce n'était pas de la lèche, de cela, elle en était persuadée. Ce n'était pas le genre de Burns. Alors il n'y avait qu'une autre raison possible… qu'elle préféra oublier de suite.

- On m'a dit qu'elle était très réussie.  
- Regardez par vous-même, dit Isabel en lui tendant le cliché.

Le cœur cognant à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine, Sam prit la feuille de papier glacé et la retourna. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un torse sculptural d'une netteté incroyable qu'elle releva vivement les yeux. Elle avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à ne pas montrer son trouble pour un simple coup d'œil alors… si elle mettait vraiment le nez dedans…

- Vous la faites à combien ?

Isabel inclina la tête sur le côté, un peu gênée. Autant escroquer des soldats moins gradés ne la dérangeait pas… autant là, il s'agissait du Major Carter.

- Vous savez combien celles du Colonel O'Neill sont rares et puis elle est vraiment très réussie…  
- Combien ? répéta Sam, en souriant devant ses hésitations.  
- Cinquante.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, un peu surprise. Personne n'était jamais monté aussi haut et pourtant, nul n'avait apparemment bronché pour les acheter puisqu'il n'y en avait déjà plus. Cela dit, pour elle ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle aurait été prête à payer le double, le triple voir plus, sans aucune hésitation…

- Donc cent pour les deux, acquiesça Sam avant de prendre son porte-feuille.

Isabel hocha la tête en souriant et prit le cahier qu'elle avait posé sur son lit. Elle le feuilleta un instant, son crayon à la main.

Ce petit trafic de photos avait commencé il y a cinq ans à l'initiative de Burns, justement. Etant chargée de la surveillance de la base une fois par semaine, elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser les vidéos des caméras pour en extraire des images de soldats parfois… dénudés. Oh rien de bien méchant. Ça n'allait jamais plus loin qu'un torse nu mais juste assez pour nourrir les fantasmes de la petite communauté féminine de cette base.

La première prise avait justement été le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Isabel avait été surprise de voir que, malgré le flou inévitable dû à la caméra, le cliché s'était vendu incroyablement bien ! En effet, comme le bouche à oreille marchait fort au SGC, elle s'était vite retrouvée submergée de demandes particulières. Plus tard, deux autres Lieutenants, chargées elles aussi de la surveillance, avaient commencé leur commerce. Mais ce fut l'arrivée du Major Carter parmi les clientes éventuelles qui marqua un sérieux tournant dans cette petite entreprise. Elle mit au point un système d'extraction d'images assurant une qualité bien supérieure aux précédents clichés.

Enfin, quelques mois plus tard, compte tenu des invasions inévitables du SGC et la nécessité de bien identifier l'ennemi, les caméras en noir et blanc avaient été remplacées par d'autres en couleur beaucoup plus sophistiquées, rendant les photos d'une qualité inégalée.

- Ah ! Vous avez un crédit de dix dollars, Major.

Sam redressa la tête et jeta un œil sur le cahier de compte du Lieutenant Burns. En effet, lors de son dernier achat, Isabel avait manqué de monnaie et noté la différence.

- Parfait ! dit Carter en tendant les quatre vingt dix manquant.

Après avoir encaissé l'argent, Burns lui donna les deux photos qu'elle mit prestement dans la poche avant de sa chemise. Puis, un sourire complice sur les lèvres, les deux femmes se saluèrent et Sam ressortit.

Marchant d'un pas vif, elle rejoignit rapidement ses quartiers. La porte à peine refermée, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Deux boîtes s'y trouvaient.  
La première était remplie de photos de soldats qu'elle s'était contrainte à acheter afin d'éviter toute spéculation concernant un éventuel penchant particulier pour son supérieur. Elle avait naturellement choisi des officiers susceptibles de la faire fantasmer s'il n'y avait pas eu… Jack O'Neill. Elle ne savait pas très bien si cette ruse grossière marchait au sein de la base, mais au moins préférait-elle sauver les apparences.

La seconde boîte, celle qu'elle ouvrit, contenait les trois seuls clichés de son supérieur qui, jusqu'ici, avaient réussi à être pris.

Elles étaient rares, ces photos de lui. A l'inverse de beaucoup d'hommes de la base, Jack O'Neill était assez pudique et n'aimait pas s'afficher. Autant certains ôtaient leur tee-shirt à la moindre occasion, la plupart du temps en salle de sport, autant lui gardait obstinément ses vêtements… Au grand regret de la gente féminine. Alors oui ! Lorsqu'une photo du Colonel était prise, c'était le Jackpot pour celle qui avait réussi à la faire!

Le premier cliché à avoir été mis en vente était en noir et blanc et hélas assez flou. Sortant des vestiaires en catastrophe, il finissait de fermer sa chemise laissant apparaître ses larges épaules et son ventre plat. Mais la qualité restait vraiment mauvaise. En plissant des yeux, on parvenait tout juste à discerner l'expression de son visage.

La seconde photo était beaucoup plus nette mais toujours en noir et blanc le montrant accroupi, le dos nu. Elle n'avait jamais su où celle-ci avait été prise. Tous les murs de la base se ressemblaient tellement. Quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait en plein milieu de ce couloir, dans cette position…

Sur la troisième, en couleur enfin, il était en train de retirer son tee-shirt et s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans ses quartiers. L'alarme à incendie s'était enclenchée par erreur et il s'était précipité dans sa chambre à l'abri. Sam s'était d'ailleurs longtemps demandée ce qui avait pu provoquer le disfonctionnement de cette alarme, juste au moment où le Colonel passait dessous…

Quant à la quatrième photo… Sam plongea la main dans sa poche et ressortit les deux clichés. Elle en mit une dans la boîte qu'elle referma aussitôt et l'autre, destinée à être ramenée chez elle, resta emprisonnée entre ses doigts.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience du ridicule de la situation mais son cœur ne pouvait que battre à coups redoublés, et ses mains tremblaient lamentablement. Dans un soupir, elle rejoignit son lit et s'apprêtait à savourer sa future découverte lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Bon sang ! rugit-elle avec agacement avant de tendre le bras vers le combiné. Carter.  
_- C'est moi !_ fit Janet, à l'autre bout du fil._ Tu l'as ?_  
- Oui ! Tu as fini ?  
_- A l'instant ! J'arrive au plus vite ! _

Sam raccrocha en souriant, respira un grand coup puis retourna le cliché. Tout ce rituel autour d'une simple photo pouvait sembler totalement disproportionné mais elle n'avait que si peu de chose de lui, mis à part bien sûr les moments partagés en missions. Mais jamais rien de personnel. Jamais rien de… déraisonnable… ou d'interdit.

Dans un soupir, elle posa enfin les yeux sur le papier glacé et retint son souffle. La photo était d'une netteté incroyable. Il sortait apparemment de ses quartiers, une nouvelle fois en catastrophe. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir de fermer les deux derniers boutons de son pantalon qu'il venait certainement à peine d'enfiler. Entièrement torse nu, cette fois-ci, il tenait un tee-shirt dans sa main droite et avait posé la gauche sur le chambranle de la porte. La lumière venant de côté accentuait chaque relief de son corps, mettant indubitablement son buste athlétique en valeur. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent sur lui avec envie et Sam se mordit machinalement la lèvre lorsque son regard se posa sur son bas-ventre qui disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Après s'être longuement attardé sur ce corps qu'elle ne voyait quasiment jamais, elle reporta son attention sur le visage tendu et si familier de son supérieur. Ses sourcils, bien que froncés, ne parvenaient pas à cacher ses yeux rendus noirs par l'inquiétude. Sa bouche était nerveusement serrée, un pli soucieux au coin des lèvres et les deux lignes verticales barrant ses joues semblaient plus creusées encore. Il était d'une beauté virile presque insoutenable.

Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que la boule dans son ventre se faisait plus douloureuse. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie d'un homme… Et pas seulement de son corps, non… Elle voulait tout de lui. Absolument tout. Si seulement, ça ne dépendait que d'elle… Si seulement, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il soit enfin à elle. Un seul mot pour que tout soit possible.

Dans un soupir, Sam se leva, la photo toujours entre ses doigts. Elle fit quelques pas pour se ressaisir et chasser les sombres pensées qui avaient soudainement afflué. Elle devait absolument se reprendre avant que Janet n'arrive. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sur la photo, un sourire finit par adoucir les traits crispés de son visage. Il était…  
Elle cherchait encore le mot juste lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Tu peux rentrer, c'est ouvert, répondit-elle avant de lever la photo vers le nouvel arrivant. Il est littéralement à tomber par terre !

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase qu'un voile blanc passait devant ses yeux. Blêmissant violemment, il lui fallut bien quelques bonnes secondes, suffisamment pour permettre à son invité de voir parfaitement l'objet du cliché, pour retrouver ses esprits et cacher vivement la photo derrière son dos.

Jack O'Neill se trouvait devant elle, plus immobile qu'une statue.

_Mon dieu… _

- Carter… ?

_Mon dieu !_

L'incrédulité et la surprise sur son visage ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Il s'était parfaitement identifié. Et après le « Il est littéralement à tomber par terre », aucune excuse ou explication valable n'était possible.

- Euh… Carter… ? répéta-t-il, apparemment incapable de prononcer autre chose.

_Mon Dieu !! _

Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette histoire ?

- Je suis… désolée, Mon Colonel ! bredouilla-t-elle vivement, faisant inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

C'était la situation la plus embarrassante, la plus… inconfortable et délicate qu'elle ait jamais vécue ! Et lui qui restait toujours immobile, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts… Si elle n'avait pas été dans ses propres quartiers, elle aurait fui en courant ! De pâle comme un linge, elle était passé à rouge écarlate et n'avait qu'une envie : ôter son haut tant elle étouffait. Mais compte tenu de la situation, elle préféra s'abstenir…

- Euh… Carter…

Troisième essai.

- C'était quoi… cette photo ?

Et voilà. Il voulait quelques éclaircissements… Elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à l'endormir avec une explication longue et abracadabrante… ?

- Euh… tenta-t-elle donc.

Elle avait déjà fait mieux…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jack semblait brusquement avoir repris du poil de la bête. Les bras tranquillement croisés sur son torse - et quel torse -, un léger sourire barrait à présent son visage.

- Donnez-moi cette photo, Carter.

Quoi ? Ah non ! Il n'allait pas lui demander ça !  
Pour seule réponse, Sam fit un nouveau pas en arrière, les yeux suppliants.

- Mon Colonel, s'il vous plait…  
- Carter. C'est un ordre.

Sa voix tranchante l'avait de nouveau faite blêmir. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle ferma les yeux un court instant puis, la mort dans l'âme lui tendit le cliché d'un geste vacillant. Il le lui prit aussitôt des mains et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci attendait, immobile, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal. Aussi gênée… Aussi humiliée.

- Regardez-la, dit-il après un long silence.

Surprise, Sam redressa la tête et découvrir le cliché à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez.

- Que… Comment ?  
- Regardez la photo, Carter.

Le cœur à la limite de l'implosion, la jeune femme se contraignit à suivre ses directives et posa les yeux sur le papier glacé. Et sur lui… sur ce papier glacé.  
Cette situation avait quelque chose de… surréaliste.

- Vous voyez l'homme sur cette photo ?

Perplexe, elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard décidé mais il secoua doucement la main afin qu'elle revienne au cliché. Dans un soupir tremblant, elle reporta donc son attention sur celui-ci et acquiesça simplement, incapable de parler.

- Il vous suffirait d'un mot, dit-il finalement, avant de s'avancer vers elle, la faisant presque suffoquer par cette proximité.

Le regard vacillant, elle plongea alors dans ses yeux bruns, si chauds, si incroyablement intenses et l'espace d'un bref instant, elle se sentit proche de l'évanouissement lorsqu'il leva une main vers elle. Pourtant, d'un geste lent, il ne fit que glisser la photo dans la poche avant de sa chemise et s'écarta afin d'observer sa réaction. Il attendit, le visage tendu, mais comme elle restait plus figée que jamais, il finit par acquiescer.

- Réfléchissez-y, murmura-t-il en se détournant vivement pour cacher sa déception.

Toujours apathique, la douleur et l'effroi qu'elle ressentit à l'idée qu'il quittât cette pièce la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Le souffle court, incapable de rassembler ses idées en une pensée cohérente, elle paniqua en le voyant ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers.

- Mot ! fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire.

Mais aussi petite soit-elle, ce fut amplement suffisant…

**  
FIN**

Vous étiez prévenus !


End file.
